moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Laura Ortbrandt (Mroczne Wojny)
Laura Ortbrandt - gdyby szukać w całej historii Norimaru, drugiej postaci która tak wiele razy była ratowana szczęśliwym, lub też nieszczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, żadna nawet w połowie nie dorównałaby Laurze, najmłodszej w swoim pokoleniu, córce rodu Ortbrandt władającego górską fortecą Żelaznych Sokołów. W całej historii królestwa nie znalazłaby się też druga przedstawicielka rodziny, której tak bardzo zależałoby na dobru swoich poddanych, ani druga, która tak bardzo skonfliktowałaby się z własną rodziną dla zwykłych mieszczan. Chociaż wielu uważa ją za zdrajczynie, nie zmienia to faktu, że Laura była w swoich czasach najlepszą opcją dla stosunkowo spokojnego trwania Norimaru, a przez wielu zapamiętana została jako najlepsza władczyni jaka kiedykolwiek żyła i jeden z najlepszych baronów, jakiego miało królestwo. Historia Historia Laury zaczyna podobnie do historii każdego szlachetnie urodzonego dziecka Fiary, w krzykach cierpiącej katusze porodu matki, zawodzeniu dywizji akuszerek, szeptów całego kręgu magów pilnujących aby kobieta i dziecko nie zmarły w czasie porodu i finalnie pokrzykiwań liczących na kolejnego syna, ojca. Cóż w tym wypadku ostatniego elementu brakowało, gdyż baron Ortbrandt był na ten czas zajęty odpieraniem kolejnej fali bestii jakie przybyły z Nieznanych Krain. Wczesne lata życia dziewczyny, czyli do około dwunastego roku życia były dosyć nudnym epizodem w życiu Laury, dni spędzała na nauce dworskiej etykiety, tańca, śpiewu i innych najwyższej wagi spraw jakie miały w przyszłości zadecydować o tym jak atrakcyjną partią będzie dla potencjalnego partnera; a tego miała wybrać już niebawem bo chociaż Norimar stał na znacznie wyższym rozwoju cywilizacyjnym niż większość terenów Gór Skowytu, śmiertelność jego mieszkańców, wliczając w to szlachciców nadal była wysoka, młode dziewczęta wydawano więc za mąż gdy tylko te osiągały dojrzałość płciową. Jej matka mimo wszystko dopilnowała jednak aby dziewczyna była też biegła w czytaniu i piśmie, wiedziała bowiem, że mądra i inteligentna kobieta poradzi sobie znacznie lepiej w trudnej sytuacji, jak chociażby utrata męża. W wieku trzynastu lat Laura wyszła za mąż za młodego, lecz znacznie starszego od niej, rycerza Leifa, syna jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół króla, a zarazem przedstawiciela jednego z najpotężniejszych rodów Norimaru. Właściwie lepszym określeniem byłoby tutaj słowo "zmuszona" jeśli idzie o kwestie samego zamążpójścia, z drugiej jednak strony Laura była szykowana do roli żony przez całe swoje życie, w całych jej przygotowaniach rodzice Laury nie pomyśleli o jednym, a mianowicie o akcie nocy poślubnej, jedyne co powiedzieli dziewczynie to to, że ma być posłuszna swemu partnerowi, nie mieli jednak pojęcia, że równie nieobeznany z tematem chłopak najprościej w świecie "spartoli robotę". Nie wiadomo co dokładnie zaszło w sypialni młodej pary, wiadomo jednak, że było to pierwsze oficjalnie potwierdzone użycie magii przez Laurę i zważywszy na jej dalsze losy, pierwsze w życiu. Leifowi nie stała się co prawda wielka krzywda, napił się po prostu nieco wody z olbrzymiej fali jaka cisnęła nim o ścianę, chociaż żadna kronika nie ujmuje, z której dokładnie części ciała dziewczyny owa woda wypłynęła, było to jednak dość aby na dobre odstraszyć go od swojej partnerki i koniec końców doprowadzić do ekstremalnie szybkiego rozwodu. Rodzice Laury chociaż wyraźnie niezadowoleni z faktu posiadania czarodziejki w swym rodzie, pozostali niezrażeni i po wyproszeniu u kręgu magów wody by ci nauczyli dziewczynę jak panować nad swymi mocami, rozpoczęli ponowne poszukiwania partnera dla dziewczyny, chociaż krąg chętnych i dość odważnych aby poślubić Laurę kandydatów był bardzo niewielki. Przez ten okres życia dziewczyny przylgnęło do niej przezwisko "Pechowa Laura", wynikało ono z faktu, że każdy potencjalny kandydat na jej małżonka ginął, w najróżniejszych okolicznościach. Pierwszy był lord Hegriht, głowa jednego z pomniejszych domów Norimaru, który bardzo pragnął kolejnego potomka w linii męskiej, gdyż jak twierdził jego dotychczasowi synowie są nic nie warci. Zginął wraz z większością ze swych bezużytecznych synów w bitwie, nie było to co prawda nic niezwykłego, Laura cieszyła się jednak, że nie musi wychodzić za mąż za prawie trzydzieści lat starszego mężczyznę. Chociaż śmierć w bitwie miała być jedną z najczęstszych przyczyn zgonu potencjalnych partnerów dziewczyny, nie brakowało przypadków niezwykłych, jak niefortunny upadek z powolnie jadącego konia, spadnięcie z muru, czy utonięcie w wannie. Wszystkich przebił rycerz Rotgard, który po zjedzonej z Laurą kolacji dostał potwornego zatrucia, które doprowadziło u niego do biegunki tak silnej, że mężczyźnie popękały naczynia krwionośne, a w rezultacie doprowadziło to do jego wykrwawienia się. Przez cały ten czas Laura co raz lepiej wprawiała się w korzystaniu z magii, zwłaszcza tej związanej z leczeniem. Dziewczyna wyszła z założenia, że swojego kolejnego partnera może spotkać ciężko rannego w szpitalu, więc skupiła się na tym aby dożył on chociaż ceremonii ślubnej, jeśli w ogóle jakimś cudem ktoś jeszcze odważy się do niej zbliżyć. Kiedy jednak Laura była już na tyle obeznana z naukami uzdrowicieli aby móc opiekować się rannymi rycerzami, okazało się, że nie ma kim się opiekować, na szczęście nie wynikało to z braku rycerzy w twierdzy, wręcz przeciwnie tych zaczęło przybywać, nastał po prostu okres spokoju. Bandy bestii z Nieznanych Krain powybijały większość barbarzyńskich hord w okolicy, a finalnie same zostały wybite przez zastępy Norimaru. Nie znosząc bezczynności, czy może raczej umierając z nudów, Laura zaczęła leczyć zwykłych obywateli miasta wraz z innymi uzdrowicielami, wtedy też po raz pierwszy mogła naprawdę zaznajomić się z prostym ludem i poznać jak twarda jest ręka, która rządzi Norimarem. Raz doszło nawet do sytuacji kiedy nadgorliwy oficer wojska, nie rozpoznawszy Laury zaciągnął ją do lochu za zniewagę, kiedy ta stanęła w obronie wieśniaka, który z powodu ataku bestii nie był w stanie zapłacić podatku. Dziewczyna została za to wybatożona, a nie spotkało jej nic gorszego tylko dlatego, że inne narzędzia tortur były akurat w użyciu, a więzienni kaci byli zajęci torturowaniem grupy barbarzyńców, którzy usiłowali obrabować konwój barona. Swój altruizm dziewczyna przypłaciła miesięcznym pobytem w swojej komnacie pod okiem całej grupy uzdrowicieli, wynikało to jednak z faktu, że jej ojciec nie zgodził się na magiczne leczenie, chciał w ten sposób nauczyć dziewczynę gdzie jej miejsce i jak kończy się bratanie z prostym ludem, nawet jeśli winę za jej ból ponosił jego własny żołnierz. Baron miał później tego żałować, bo przez blizny jakie na stałe oszpeciły plecy i w jednym przypadku, kark dziewczyny, nie było już w Norimarze szlachetnie urodzonego mężczyzny, który chciałby się z nią związać. Z drugiej jednak strony, możliwość poczucia na własnej skórze jak traktowani są zwykli obywatele Norimaru, sprawiły że dziewczyna ze wszystkich sił zapragnęła pomagać zwykłym obywatelom. Tak w życiu Laury zaczął się trwający w zasadzie do czasu ataku Szaikan okres walki o zmiany w prawie Norimaru, oraz pomagania prostym ludziom. W tamtym czasie Laura wielokrotnie wymykała się z zamku by pomagać swym mieszkańcom, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, czasami urządzała sobie pikniki, na które zabierała zdecydowanie za dużą ilość pożywienia, innym razem szła na zakupy wydając zadziwiająco dużo pieniędzy na zwyczajne przedmioty, a raz nawet wybrała się na przejażdżkę z całą drużyną rycerzy w pobliże wioski gdzie rzekomo miał grasować qunlok, potężna trzymetrowa bestia z Nieznanych Krain, co zakończyło się śmiercią połowy jej eskorty i ciężkim ranieniem jej samej, ale także zabiciem potwora. Dziewczyna o mało nie zginęła w trakcie spotkana z potworem, a ocalała tylko dlatego, że zapatrzony w Laurę stwór, szykujący się aby odgryźć jej głowę, nie zauważył spadającego na niego głazu zrzuconego mu na głowę, przez dwóch rycerzy z jej eskorty. Nikt nie liczył już kłótni jakie odbyły się między Laurą a jej ojcem. Oboje rzucali się sobie do oczu, mężczyzna przestał już nawet stosować jakiekolwiek środki zapobiegawcze wobec Laury, pozwalając jej na swobodne wychodzenie do prostego ludu. Skrycie liczył jednak, że w końcu dziewczynie stanie się coś przez co stanie się normalna, albo nie wróci wcale. W istocie dziewczyna została kilka razy napadnięta za każdym razem jednak udawało jej się wyjść z sytuacji obronną ręką, głównie za sprawą jej nienaturalnego szczęścia. Jednym razem ocalili ją prości mieszczanie, kolejnym razem bandyci, którzy ją zaatakowali zostali stratowani przez spłoszone akurat w tym momencie konie z pobliskiego zajazdu. Jednak chyba najbardziej widowiskową sytuacją była ta, kiedy uciekając przed grupą rabusiów zawalił się most pod nogami dziewczyny, przez co zarówno ona jak i wszyscy napastnicy wpadli do przepływającego przez Norimar górskiego potoku, powszechnie uważanego przez Norimarczyków za święty. Większość mieszkańców bała się zrobić cokolwiek, inni rzucali jej liny, te jednak szybko się urywały, wielu myślało, że obserwuje właśnie ostatnie chwile życia dziewczyny. Finalnie Laura wraz ze swymi oprawcami spadła z wielkiego wodospadu, w ten sposób dosłownie wylatując z twierdzy. Wróciła po prawie tygodniu, głodna, przemarznięta, w obdartych szatach, będąc jedyną osobą w historii jaka przeżyła taki upadek. Od tamtego czasu zaczęto ją nazywać Wybranką Wody. W trakcie ataku Ancalagona dziewczyna wspierała ludzi jak tylko mogła, nie zważając na słowa swego ojca i całkowicie ignorując jego, faktyczne już teraz groźby wydziedziczenia, Laura była nawet gotowa stanąć pośród magów kręgu wody, którzy chcieli użyć swej mocy by pojmać smoka. Finalnie jednak do tego nie doszło, gdyż dziewczyna została ciężko ranna przez smoczy płomień, jaki dosięgnął jej ciała kiedy smok zniszczył miejską bramę. Dziewczyna została ciężko ranna a rokowania były bardzo złe, ocalała chyba tylko dzięki własnej mocy magicznej, którą utrzymywała się przy życiu na tyle, aby mniej wprawieni ocaleli z magicznej eksplozji uzdrowiciele mogli ją chociaż częściowo wyleczyć. Jedyną osobą z jej rodziny jaka zainteresowała się losem Laury był jej młodszy brat Falkmar, który odwiedził dziewczynę, w czasie gdy reszta rodziny zasiadała do wspólnej kolacji. Właśnie w trakcie tej kolacji doszło do starcia smoka z czarodziejami i uwolnienia strasznej mocy rzeki. Potężny żywiołak wody zabił całą rodzinę Laury, poza nią samą i jej najmłodszym bratem, którzy nie byli wówczas w pomieszczeniu. Jakiś czas potem dziewczyna fizycznie doszła do siebie na tyle, by móc osobiście stawić się na spotkaniu i złożyć przysięgę posłuszeństwa wobec Ancalagona. Wielu uznało to za zdradę, wielu rozumiało konieczność tego ruchu, szlachta znienawidziła dziewczynę, prosty lud ją pokochał, za to że wybrała spokój swych obywateli a nie honor rycerstwa. Tak czy inaczej to za jej sprawą Norimar stał się częścią Mrocznych Wojen. Wygląd Większość kronik gdy opisuje wygląd Laury, używa sformułowania "typowa przedstawicielka rodu Ortbrandt". Prawdą jest bowiem, że wszystkie kobiety tego rodu wyglądają bardzo podobnie, do tego stopnia, że istnieją nawet teorie iż w rzeczywistości wszystkie kobiety tego rodu są tak naprawdę jedną osobą, tyle że potrafiącą z użyciem swej duszy przenikać wiele powłok cielesnych jednocześnie. Oczywiście teorie te nigdy nie znalazły potwierdzenia, a sam dar magii u przedstawicielek rodu jest niezwykle rzadki, co dodatkowo obala tego typu wymysły. Laura jest drobną kobietą, o raczej pociągłej twarzy, piwnych, niemalże złotych oczach, niewielkich niesterczących uszach, które to zwykle skrywają częściowo długie kruczo-czarne włosy, w jej wypadku nad wyraz często spinane w kok, rzadziej warkocz i prawie nigdy w kucyki. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne przedstawicielki rodu, ma niezwykle jasną, gładką na skutek regularnej pielęgnacji, cerę, dziewczyna musi więc uważać na to by nie spalić się na słońcu, co ze względu na jej zwyczaje już nie raz się zdarzyło. Niewielki lekko zadarty nosek i pełne usta nadają jej dodatkowego uroku, dziewczyna lubi się stroić i charakteryzować tak by wyglądać nieco niewinnie i być może także naiwnie, aby w ten sposób uśpić czujność potencjalnego przeciwnika. Chociaż Laura przez całe życie uczyła się dworskiej etykiety i dress code'u jaki panuje na dworze, od zawsze była z nim na bakier, wiecznie drąc swoje długie wystawne suknie i niszcząc śliczne, ale także nieodporne na agresywną eksploatacje, trzewiki. W końcu do wygody dołączyła także praktyka, w końcu o wiele łatwiej jest uciekać przed leśnymi bestiami czy uzbrojonymi napastnikami, kiedy nie przeszkadza w tym zaczepiająca się o wszystko, ciągnąca się aż do ziemi i wiecznie wpadająca pod stopy suknia. Dziewczynie nieraz zdarzało się wychodzić na ulice w samej długiej koszuli, w której spała, skarpetach sięgających do ud i za małym płaszczu. Taki wygląd budził zgorszenie wielu zamożniejszych mieszczan i niechęć jej rodziny, był jednak zupełnie akceptowalny, wśród zwykłych mieszkańców, którzy często nie mogli sobie pozwolić na długie suknie, które i tak były dla nich niepraktyczne. Charakter Laura nie jest zbyt zręczną negocjatorką, ani zbyt dobrym mówcą, jest kłótliwa, często także arogancka i bezczelna, nierzadko wulgarna, zarówno wobec własnej rodziny, jak i w późniejszym czasie wobec przedstawicieli podległej jej szlachty. Często mówi się, że gdyby nie opieka wojsk Ancalagona, dziewczyna już dawno byłaby w grobie za swoje zachowanie, które skłóciło ją z niemalże wszystkimi rodami szlacheckimi, a przynajmniej z ich najważniejszymi członkami. Dziewczyna robi to jednak tylko dlatego, że wie, że może sobie na to pozwolić, dzięki wprowadzonym przez nią zmianom, Ancalagon otrzymał od Norimaru znacznie więcej wojsk niż początkowo planował, dzięki wprowadzonemu przez władczynię górskiej twierdzy nowemu prawu rekrutacyjnemu, zezwalającemu przedstawicielom zwykłych rodzin na zajmowanie miejsca w szeregach armii. Ale Laura nie zawsze jest bezczelną, arogancką, a w oczach wielu po prostu naiwną i głupią dziewczyną, kiedy przychodzi do spraw prostego ludu, z którym jest tak zżyta, staje się ona niezwykle poważną i zdecydowaną władczynią, zawsze stającą w obronie prostych ludzi. Laura dobrze wie, że jej szlachta ma środki i wiedze dość dużą aby ją obalić, stara się więc być jak najlepszą władczynią dla prostych mieszczan, wieśniaków i pomniejszych szlachciców, ta tarcza bardzo licznej biedoty, która z taką ochotą ślubuje jej lojalność, jest jej najskuteczniejszą tarczą, lepszą nawet od smoczego tchu. Zresztą to właśnie smoczy oddech Ancalagona był tym co sprawiło, że dziewczyna tak szybko zgodziła się poddać jego woli, świadomość, że przez jej decyzję jej poddani mogą zginąć w ogniach czerwonej bestii, była dla niej zbyt przerażająca. Zdolności Laura chociaż nie posiadła w swym życiu zbyt wielu zdolności bojowych, a z pewnością nie takich, którymi mogłaby się pochwalić na polu walki, jest doskonałą uzdrowicielką, nie ma w Górach Skowytu istoty, czy broni mogącej kogoś zranić w sposób, na który Laura nie znałaby odpowiedzi, rzecz jasna o ile taka osoba nadal żyje, udało jej się już nawet zwalczyć zakażenie Plagą, chorobą przenoszoną przez bestie z Nieznanych Krain, chociaż jak sama twierdzi był to bardziej czysty przypadek, niż faktyczny, zamierzony sukces medyczny. Chociaż dziewczyna wygląda bardzo niepozornie, a talenty uzdrawiające mogą się wydawać niezbyt groźne na polu walki, ma w sobie potężną moc, co pokazała w trakcie ataku Ancalagona na Norimar, kiedy będąc nieprzytomną, sama miotała zaklęcia, które utrzymały ją przy życiu i jak się później okazało, wyleczyły najpoważniejsze obrażenia. Oprócz tego dziewczynę łączy niezwykła więź ze świętym źródłem wody Norimaru, które wielu bierze za główne źródło jej nienaturalnego szczęścia, które pozwoliło jej ocalić się z tylu groźnych, nieprzewidywalnych, a czasami po prostu niechcianych przez dziewczynę sytuacji, wliczając w to zarówno wyratowanie się od konieczności żenienia się ze starcem jak i uratowanie przed odgryzieniem głowy przez wielką bestie. Finalnie, jedną z najczęściej używanych przez dziewczynę zdolności jest bieganie i nie chodzi tutaj o żadne pędzenie z nadludzką prędkością z użyciem magii czy innych nadnaturalnych zdolności, ale o zwykły bieg. Ponieważ aby pomagać ubogim, czy innym potrzebującym, dziewczyna często musiała wymykać się z twierdzy, nieraz zdarzało jej się spotykać na swej drodze uzbrojonych, a przede wszystkim licznych napastników, zbyt licznych aby odeprzeć ich z użyciem miecza, magia co prawda byłaby bardzo pomocna, lecz najczęstszym wyborem Laury była po prostu ucieczka. Tak z czasem wyrobiła sobie ona kondycje, o której reszta szlachcianek mogła jedynie pomarzyć. Laura zna też podstawy walki mieczem, chociaż rzadko nosi go ze sobą i poważnie zaniedbuje regularne treningi, nawet pomimo świadomości, że z czasem może si to na niej zemścić. Ciężko jest jakkolwiek podsumować tą postać, z jednej strony jest ona arogancka i uparta, z drugiej przedkłada dobro swego ludu nad swoje własne, ryzykując przy tym życiem. Wydaje się być naiwna, a dla niektórych nawet głupia i tchórzliwa, a jednak była gotowa porzucić co miała i rzucać się swemu ojcu do oczu dla dobra prostych poddanych. Dopiero ma pokazać jaką osobą będzie Laura. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Kobiety